nicktheultimaswordwielderfandomcom-20200215-history
Hellcat
Patsy Walker had long idolized super heroes and was given the chance of a lifetime and became 'Hellcat'. She is one of Marvel's oldest characters, dating back to her 'romantic' comicbooks in the 1940s. Origin Patsy was born in a dull little town called "Centerville". There she grew up with long-time friend and sometimes arch-rival Hedy Wolfe. In her teenage years, she started dating Robert "Buzz" Baxter, whom she already knew from childhood on. When Patsy was old enough, she and Hedy rented their own place and the two lived together for some years. Not without trouble, however. Hedy was a good friend, but could become overly jealous of the attention Patsy had from boys, most notably the boy she was dating, longtime friend Buzz. This was because Hedy also had bit of a crush on Buzz. At the same time Patsy's mother, Dorothy Walker, began to write fictionalized romantic adventures of her daughter as a teenager. Upon Patsy's request, she asked her mother to base characters on Robert Baxter and Hedy. This meant that within the Marvel Universe there where actual "Patsy Walker" comic-books alongside other story-within-story comics such as "Millie the Model". In later issues, it is implied that most of the adventures Patsy, Hedy, and Buzz have are fictionalized stories her mother wrote. This does not necessarily mean that these stories never happened in normal continuity, but it would make them second-hand retellings that would have been 'romanticized' a bit, if not outright fiction by Dorothy Walker. Eventually Patsy married Buzz and so Hedy and Patsy stopped living together, although the two girls remained close friends over the years. Married life was not as good as Patsy had hoped. Buzz had joined the US Air Force and served a number of tours overseas. Disturbed by some certain incidents he experienced in Vietnam, Buzz became tense and irritable and the young couple's dream of a happy married life seemed to vaporize before their eyes. During this time, Buzz was promoted to captain and was sent to the Brand Company where he would supervise the security surrounding certain projects. Baxter was vexed by the presence of the mutant X-Man Beast on the premises, unaware that he was the newly-hired genetics researcher Hank McCoy. When Patsy helped Hank McCoy and learned of his alter-ego, she promised to keep his secret safe as long as he promised to help her become a "super heroine". Soon after the Beast left the Brand Company, Patsy divorced her husband and went looking for the Beast. She found him working as an Avenger and reminded him of his promise. Beast, wanting to keep her promise, allowed her accompany him on an Avengers mission which was relevant to her.She and the Avengers went to investigate the illegal activities of a private army quartered in a Brand Corporation-owned building--the same company her ex-husband worked for. It was there that Patsy found one of Greer Nelson's (the hero known as Tigra) old costumes from when she was known as The Cat. Patsy donned the costume on and took the name 'Hellcat'. Inside the building, she travel with the Avengers to the Squadron Supreme's dimension. Upon their return, the Avengers were captured by Brand operatives. Hellcat managed to escape and threatened her ex-husband with her claws if he would not release the Avengers. Patsy raked Baxter's face to prove that she was serious, so he complied and released the Avengers. Baxter vowed vengeance after he was humiliated by his ex-wife. After this mission Patsy was offered a membership but she was persuaded by Moondragon to train in psychic ability and advanced barefoot martial arts on the moon Titan. The training gave her minor psionic potential. Once returning to Earth, she assists Doctor Strange in a battle and not before long joined his superhero team known as the Defenders. Power and Abilities As a result of her experiences in hell and her resurrection, Patsy has a "demon sight" perception that allows her to sense mystical phenomena or those items or persons tinged with mystical energy. She is also surrounded by a mystical field that can deflect mystical attacks. It also allows Patsy to summon a costume that mimics her original Hellcat costume, and it appears in a fashion according to her whim. Hellcat once possessed enhanced psionic abilities, due to the mental stimulation of Moondragon’s Titanian technology and training. She could move small objects telekinetically, resist mental control, and on one occasion was able to generate a psychokinetic force-blast. Moondragon has since used her own advanced psionic powers to undo the effects of her psychic augmenter. Since then, Walker’s psychic abilities have returned but to a far lesser degree than at their peak. She no longer has any psychokinetic ability, but she is still sensitive to certain psychic phenomena. Her costume also gives her enhanced strength and agility. Her gloves on her costume have steel tipped claws. Category:Protagonists Category:Avengers